


The Turning Point

by Garito



Series: Demon!Dean Shorts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garito/pseuds/Garito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Short inspired by an AU of season 10 where Dean stays a demon and the love to Cas saves him eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turning Point

You wouldn't find a spark of demon left in him, lying there, pearls of sweat on his skin, heavy breath and his angels wings around him.  
He could tell, if he'd have the courage to listen to himself. He could tell that there was a way of being cured and that it was laying in between their breath and bodies.  
He wasn't quite there though, he only got a glimpse of the key that hummed between them right now. And in the morning he'd have forgotten about the moment when he didn't only let his angel forgive him his sins. He'd have forgotten what he was trying to tell himself and some of the demons would be back, nesting inside of him, not quite ready to leave.


End file.
